Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device for reducing bit line parasitic capacitance, and a method for forming the same.
As a design rule is reduced to 100 nm or less to increase the integration degree of the semiconductor memory device, a unit cell size of the semiconductor memory device is reduced, which can cause various issues to arise. For example, a channel length of the transistor is shortened so that a short channel effect such as a punch-through occurs. When a contact is formed, an alignment error is increased so that contact resistance is also increased. As spacing between neighbor constituent elements is gradually reduced, it is difficult to electrically insulate among the constituent elements, and electrical interference caused by parasitic capacitance and the like is increased, so that operation stability and reliability of the semiconductor memory device are reduced.